


The Pack

by faithlingxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Band Fic, But babies in a band, F/M, Not entirely sure what kind of band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack keep churning out one hit song after another, they look like runway models and they all seem to get along great. Curious? Yeah, so is the rest of the world. </p><p>(Stydia fic in the end guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

The Pack are slowly taking over the charts, one hit single at a time and yet about a year ago no one had a clue who the hell they were. In fact they weren't even a band...

Stilinksi had planned to spend the summer helping his dad in the police station (with a devastating lack of field work, he might add)

Martin was going to lounge by the pool, shop and try to block the horrors of high school from her mind (not that high school was that difficult for her, I mean you guys have seen her right?)

Mcall was going to... Well no one will tell me what Mcall was going to do but I'm assuming something slightly illegal, from the raised eyebrows from Martin and the smirk I received from Stilinski when the subject was broached. 

And Argent was probably going to stop Mcall from causing too much trouble. 

Now what happened next I'm not entirely sure, I'd heard 7 different stories about the band getting together in my first 10 minutes on the tour bus (we'll get to that later). Stilinski told me they were trapped inside a building by armed robbers and had to play to survive, Mcall told me that they were infected by a virus and had to sing as a cure and Argent and Martin obviously told me that it was all their idea. Eye rolls included. 

But whatever happened, I'm glad that it did. After late night practising in Martin's lake house (nothing as juvenile as a garage) and gigs in skivy bars, the band was discovered by Hale Records. 

But there was one problem, no one in the band wrote songs. Cue Derek Hale (yes that's the owner of Hale Records). For some reason known only to himself Hale decided to take on the band as a personal project, hyperactive teenagers and all (we're looking at you Stilinski). 

And that's when the band took off, you know that song Wolf Moon, the one that you knew all the words to without even trying? That was their first single, it went viral practically overnight. The first breathy harmony by Martin and Stilinski had the world listening, and then the smooth Violin from Argent that contrasted beautifully with Mcall's heavy drum beat, well then we were hooked. It defiantly didn't hurt that everyone in the band looks like they just stepped off a runway either. 

So here's where I come in, when I was asked to shadow The Pack for the last leg of their tour I'm pretty sure I may have cried, but I'll deny it if anyone asks. 

I was packed and ready to go in 5 minutes and left in another 10. I would be staying in the tour bus with the band, documenting their habits and the dynamics between them. 

Okay so let me start by saying Lydia Martin is the most intimidating woman I have ever met. The first time I met the band was pretty terrifying but they were all friendly enough. Mcall pulled me into a hug, Argent apologised for him and demurely kissed me on the cheek and Stilinski awkwardly patted me on the shoulder. Then came Martin, she marched over to me in her 5 inch heels, only coming up to my chin and told me that if I ever hurt anyone in the band by spreading vicious rumours, she'd cut off my testicles. I'm pretty sure I wet myself a little. 

And so that was it, I'd been hugged by Mcall and threatened by Martin, I was officially ready to observe them in their natural habitat.


End file.
